Abandoned Twoleg Nest
On the edge of ThunderClan territory, this Twoleg Nest was abondoned long ago. The Twolegs here had a garden, for each newleaf, catmint grows. An ideal place for collecting herbs. Chat Bramblefang crept along the outter wall of the abandoned twoleg nest. Silverpaw was chasing a Squirrrel. "Mouse dung!" She mewed as it ran up a nearby tree. She looked around. Right in front of her was the abandoned twoleg nest. Memories flooded her. This was the place where her mother had abandoned her. This was the place where the Thunderclan patrol had found her. She remembered her two brothers had promised to always take care of her. She didn't quite remember why they weren't there when she was abandoned. Silverpaw shooked her head to clear the memories and turned back to head back to the camp. But she couldn't help wondering, What had happened to her brothers? Where were they now? Batpaw was hunting up ahead in the undergrowth, a dark shadow among the bright green leaves. Silverpaw was sitting in front of the twoleg nest again, wondering about her brothers. "Batpaw, is that you?" She mews. She hoped Batpaw would come over to talk to her. Silverpaw didn't have any friends in the clan yet. "If my brothers were in ThunderClan things would be easier." She muttered. Batpaw heard his name called, and he stopped, his tufted ears pricked. He emerged from the thick undergrowth to find Silverpaw sitting near the twoleg nest. "Silverpaw," he meowed in quiet greeting, dipping his head. "I thought I smelled you earlier." "I come here often. This was the place where my mother abandoned me." Silverpaw mewed, "It's a great place just to sit and think." Batpaw didn't say anything for a moment, just nodded and gazed thoughtfully up into the trees. His marbled ginger and black coat was ruffled slightly in from the cool breeze, and his bushy tail was wrapped around his paws. "Do you think of her often?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Sometimes," Silverpaw meowed, "I often wonder why she abandoned me, but I'm sort of glad she did. I know who I am now, I'm a ThunderClan cat at heart, I always have been." "I'm sure she had a good reason," Batpaw meowed thoughtfully. "Mine didn't." Silverpaw gazed into the forest lost in thought for a heartbeat "What happened to your mother?" Silverpaw meowed. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She turns to look at Batpaw with her sky blue eyes. Batpaw turned his slender head solemnly towards Silverpaw, sadness in his gaze. "She just...left us. Dropped everything she had and left. We were still kits, and I guess she thought that our father didn't love her enough. He did, she just didn't see it. So, she met up with some SkyClan warrior. Ended up getting accidentally killed by her own aunt later. We still hadn't left the nursery when she died, and I only hope now that me and my sisters have patched things up with our father. I think we remind him too much of her." "That's horrible!" Silverpaw meowed, "I feel so sorry for you." "Oh, please, it's alright." Batpaw shook himself as if shaking away his sadness. "It's nothing for you to worry about. But, thanks for listening." Batpaw smiled softly at her. Sometimes it was just good to get these things off his chest. Silverpaw smiled back. "Should we head back to the camp?" she asked. "Our mentors might be looking for us." "Alright." Batpaw nodded and got to his feet. He had a slight melancholy air about him as he briefly looked over the crumbling building before him. Flicking his thick tail, he motioned for Silverpaw to follow him and headed into the undergrowth. Silverpaw got to her paws and followed him. It felt great to talk to another cat about the thoughts that were constantly running through her head. Later Knuckles, tired from his search for his sister didn't notice the scent markings and walked into the Abandoned Twoleg nest with Click following behind him. The scent of prey pulled them forward. Silverpaw was hunting and picked up their scent, and reconized it imeadiatly. "Click! Knuckles!" She yowled with joy, running into the twoleg nest. "Silver?" Click meowed. "I'm Silverpaw now, I joined ThunderClan." Silverpaw meowed. "ThunderClan?" Knuckles meowed, confused. Silverpaw told her brothers about the four clans. Click and Knuckles told their story about Mossy Forest. "So I guess that means you won't come and live with us in Mossy Forest..." Click meowed, dissapointed. "Sorry, my heart belongs in ThunderClan. I would never be happy as a Loner." Silverpaw meowed. "Are you leaving Now?" "Yes, I suppose we should." Knuckles meowed. "Krisber will be waiting for us. Good-bye Silverpaw!" "Good-bye!" Click meowed, and reluctantly turned around to leave. "Good-bye Knuckles, Good-Bye Click!" Silverpaw meowed. she felt her heart breaking in two as her brothers walked away. ''I'm going to stay here a little longer. ''She thought and sat down by the fence, missing her brothers already. Category:Location Category:ThunderClan